The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Summer Sunset’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is an open pollinated seedling selection out of Agastache ‘Summer Glow’ as such the pollen parent is unknown.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache ‘Summer Glow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,980), the new cultivar has orange rather than soft yellow colored flowers and a shorter habit.
Compared to Agastache ‘Summer Fiesta’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,086), the new cultivar has flowers that are more orange than red and a shorter habit.
Compared to Agastache ‘Apricot Sprite’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar blooms longer, has a larger habit, a darker orange flower color, and is hardier.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. orange flowers,        2. a bushy, upright, well-branching habit,        3. a long bloom time, and        4. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.